


Kirk Spock MV 山河永慕

by the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever/pseuds/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever
Summary: This video is dedicated to the epic love between Kirk and Spock.





	Kirk Spock MV 山河永慕




End file.
